Story of a Girl
by its.hard.lovin.from.a.distance
Summary: Bella was separated from her twin brother, Emmett, when she was just six. What happens when 11 years later, she moves in with her dad and brother? *the story is better than the summery. Please read and review. Enjoy!


**A/N: As said in my profile, I am rewriting this story, I did not take this from ImEdwardCrazyLunaticGirl because I am the same person as her. In fact, this story will be deleted in that account. If you'd like you can message ImEdwardsCrazyLunaticGirl to confirm. On another note, I don't know how the people will take this version. I think it's a better version. Anyways, please read and review. It would be greatly appreciated :D  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

Emmett and I were only six years old when our parents got divorced. I was young and clueless then, so I didn't really understand everything that was going on around me. All I remember from all those years ago was that a week after my brother and I were told that our parents were not going to be together anymore, my father was already gone along with Emmett. There were no goodbyes, and no promises of their return; I was left in the dark wondering where they had gone. I remember asking my mother so many times about where they had gone, but she did a pretty good job on keeping quiet. She showered me with expensive gifts just so I'd stop asking her about where my twin brother was. I finally did stop asking, but that didn't mean that I stopped thinking about them. It was hard for me. My brother and I have always been close; we did things together and growing up, we were inseparable. Not having him around made me feel lonely and empty. I slowly got over it though, and as I began to grow up to the young lady that I am today, I slowly forgot them. The memories I have of them are very vague, but I'm pretty sure that we were all happy. At least, that's what the pictures I've kept at home imply.

Living with my mother was fine, but it's not the perfect life that my friends think it is. As years went by, I began to realize that life with my mother was not a happy one. Don't get me wrong, she's a great mother, but her priority is her job. She travels a lot for business, and the last time she was away was during my birthday. I'm sure that she didn't forget it intentionally, but it hurt all the same. She had no idea about how hurt I was; I've always been good at hiding my feelings from everyone. If I only have the courage to show everyone my true feelings instead of hiding them, then everything would be fine; I'd be sitting at home, watching some cheesy movie with my best friend Clara, but of course, I'm not. Instead, here I am sitting in the passenger seat of my mom's convertible on the way to the airport. I've made up my mind; I've decided to move in with my dad and brother in Forks, Washington.

When I turned sixteen, my mom couldn't stop me from asking about my dad and brother. She has been in contact with the both of them since they left my life. She knew that I was going to ask about them eventually so she willingly gave me what I wanted. I've been in contact with my dad for a year now. As it turns out, he is a well-known doctor in Forks, Washington. I don't know how moving in with him and Emmett is going to turn out, but I'm willing to try it out.

My mother wasn't at all too happy about my decision, but she knew that she couldn't stop me. That doesn't mean that she won't stop talking me out of what I'm about to do because halfway to the airport, she started speaking.

"Now, Bella, I know that you've made your mind up already, but you know that you can always come back whenever you'd like. Just give me a call," my mother said with her eyes on the road.

I expected what she had said, but I just kept my eyes out the window. "I know mom, but I think I'll stick to my decision this time. Besides, it's been eleven years since I last saw dad and Emmett," I told my mom.

An awkward silence filled the car. I just sat there while my mother continued to drive. "Good. Oh, I almost forgot. I talked to your dad last night, and I told him that I want him to buy you a car," that didn't surprise me at all because throughout that course of eleven years, she must have gotten me the most expensive things that she could get her hands on.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, your dad and Emmett wouldn't be able to drive you around. Having your own car would be really be beneficial just in case your dad or Emmett is not around." my mother said.

"Thank you" I said pausing for just a second "For everything. I promise you that I will e-mail and call you as much as possible."

"You're welcome," my mother said

We continued to converse until we've reached the airport, and I must say, it was definitely something I will never forget. It was nice to spend time with her even if it was because she was driving me to the airport. It was awkward at first, but when I finally warmed up, everything just started to spill out of my mouth as if everything is the way it should be between the two of us, but of course, it didn't change anything.

There's no turning back now. Sure I'll miss everything about New York, but Forks will be all right. I hope. It's wet, green, and everything that I'm not used to, but I'm sure that everything will turn out fine in time.

"I'll miss you," my mother said as she hugged me.

"I'll miss you too. I promise to e-mail you as soon as I get there," I said as I hugged her back.

"Oh, wait. When I called your dad last night, he told me that he wouldn't be able to pick you up so he had your car delivered there. All you have to do is ask for it at the front desk," my mom said.

"Okay. Thanks mom, I-I love you," I said as I gave her a hug.

My mother stayed with me until they finally called my flight. We said our final goodbyes, and for a minute there, I thought I saw my mom wipe her eyes, but I could be imagining things; the next thing I knew, I was sitting inside the plane next to an old guy who could definitely use a shave.

As soon as the plane took off, I began to feel sorry for my mom, but then again, she'll be all right. I just recently found out that she is currently dating an athlete named Phil. From what I've heard about him, I know that my mother is in good hands. He'll take good care of my mom.


End file.
